A Real Fictional Killer
by Kira Toph
Summary: Knives, Lakes, Dreams and Fire. Someone is trying to kill Hermione. But what happens when the killer doesn't exsist? PG13 just to be safe...I doubt it is though. PLEASE REVIEW! ANY REVIEW!
1. A Night With Trains

Ah, yes. 6th year at Hogwarts. The save the day 3 can't wait to go back. Harry was having an awful summer like usual at the Dursely's…until Ron and the guys busted him out. They have all grown up more over the past few years but still had their little quirks.

"No, see. The rules say to go to the red circles if you have a blue chip."

Ron and Harry were already packed and waiting at the train station for their trip.

"Yes, Ron, but we aren't playing that part of the game. We said we were going to play the Wish Wash One part." Harry came back with.

"Yea but…Harry?….Hellooo? Harry?" Ron didn't understand.

Harry was staring blankly past him. Every one of his words going in one ear and straight out the other. Ron turned around and instantly realized what he was mesmerized by.

Hermione had grew a lot over the summer. Her hair was…straight?

"Hermione?" Harry mumbled.

"What did you do!" Ron yelled like he was disgusted .

"You, you don't like it?" Hermione stuttered, fiddling with a few front pieces of her hair.

"Bloody Hell No" Ron replied.

Hermione looked at her watch to get rid of the uncomfortable silence.

"Ugh, where is that train, it's already 9:00" She mumbled.

The train had come late and as usual, they sat all in one room

"And look at your hair!" Ron continued from his former insults at the station. Hermione just sat there quietly.

Harry, sitting next to Ron, didn't say a word.

"I mean it's hideous. I always pictured you as the bookworm with frizzy, bushy hair. Not a…a beauty queen." Everyone just sat in stillness.

Directing himself to Harry…

"Well, I don't know about you and Ms. Too Good For Us, but…I am hungry."

"Again?" Harry said. "We just ate like, 2 hours ago." "Actually, it took you 2 hours to eat, we were done." Harry mumbled the last part to himself.

" Yeah, well I'm hungry. C ya all later." Ron said and stormed off to eat in the dining car.

Harry looked over to Hermione, who was sitting with her head hanging down. He got up and said next to her.

"Are my glasses fogging up or is someone crying over here?" Harry said.

She sniffed and started to wipe the tears off her face.

"I'm fine." She said as she slowly picked her head up.

Harry sighed.

"Hermione" He whispered. Putting his fingers under her chin to lift her head to face him.

He took the end of his green sweatshirt and wiped the rest of the tears under her eyes.

"It's not hideous Hermione. It's bloody beautiful, stunning and striking. Don't listen to what Ron says… You should have learned that by now, I'm very disappointed in you"

Hermione gave a small laugh and smiled. Which seemed to reflect off Harry because she could see a smile on his face too.

By the time Ron came back, Both Harry and Hermione had fallen asleep. He came back licking his fingers and STILL had a piece of chocolate cake in his hands. He started to opened the doors but gradually closed them.

Harry was leaning against the window asleep and Hermione was asleep on his shoulder.

He always knew they should be together, but they just won't admit, the…important…information.

SO HOW DO YOU LIKE? YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THE "IMPORTANT INFORMATION" IS

RIGHT? THEY WON'T ADMIT THEY LIKE EACHOTHER. **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE**

REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW WHEATHER YOU LIKE IT. OH, AND NORMALLY, I

CAN UPDATE THE NEXT DAY. THIS WILL TAKE A LOT LONGER BECAUSE IT'S A

COMPLICATED STORY. LOTS OF LITTLE DETAILS TO FIGURE WHERE TO PUT. AND TIME

TO WRITE TOO. SOOOOOO…KEEP CHECKING IN


	2. Why, Why and Why?

The train got in late last night but they are finally home at Hogwarts. Everyone just crashed in their own beds. Except Harry. He sat on the common room couch with a mug of hot chocolate, staring into the fire that had started itself previous to the student's arrival.

Just thinking.

He didn't quite know what he was thinking about exactly, but he just looked intently into the flames. Getting lost in the thought of his mind.

The next day, the teachers didn't let that one day back to Hogwarts be a fun one. They sat them down right to work. All three friends had at least 2 essays and other homework to do. That was due the next day. Ugh, Snape gave them an assignment to name each and every potion they have studied and write down it's purpose. All the other teachers gave them at least a page of work on dark arts, spells, history of Hogwarts and magical theory.

"What was another one? Harry asked. They were all sitting around the coffee table in the common room.

"The Cat's Claw one…what is that called?" Ron tapped the tip of his quill against the top of the table.

"The Sleeping Potion." Hermione said. Still writing.

"Right!" Ron yelled as he scribbled down the use.

"I know there is a paralyzing potion isn't there?" Harry said.

"The Parallel Part One" Hermione immediately said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other amazed. She had memorized every single potion.

"5:00, time to eat" Ron jumped up and started walking out the door. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They put their quills down and followed Ron out the door, down the steps, through the corridors and into the hall where hundreds of kids were eating the feasts of Hogwarts.

Chicken and beef. Carrots and potatoes. Chips, fish, rice, beans and many other chow downs.

Ron piled on the chicken wings while Harry took some fish. Hermione was delicately selecting the good looking potatoes and burgers.

"Fo, wan coo believe snap gave oof all that wok?" Ron said with his mouth full of rice.

"What?" Harry looked confused.

Ron swallowed and then started his sentence over again.

"I said, can you believe that Snape gave us all the work." Ron said with a face saying, how can you have not known what that said?

"Oh I know" Harry replied.

Soon enough is was night. Everyone had gone to bed. Sleeping cozy and warm in their beds.

At least, that's what Hermione thought until a shadow was unexpectedly sitting on top of her.

Hermione woke up from the lack of moonlight through the window.

"Harry?" She grumbled.

Suddenly a giant butcher knife slashed her sleets. Now she was fully awake.

"Harry!" She screamed. But he didn't hear her.

"Harry! Put the knife down! What are you doing? This isn't funny!"

Harry kept backing her up against the wall, his arm flying wildly in the air.

She was finally backed into a corner. Trapped. No where to run.

The knife rapidly sliced her arm. But after the first time, it seemed to be the last time. Harry's hand suddenly let the knife drop. It hit the ground with a clang. Hermione was sitting on the floor, holding her bleeding arm against herself. Scared to death of what he was going to do next.

Harry gave a jerk and looked around. He looked confused, as if he didn't know where he was. He looked down, appearing surprised, he fixed his eyes on Hermione on the ground, touching the wall.

"Hermione?"

Please Review. How did ya like it? Confusing right? Suspenseful kinda?

Right now, I'm updating quick cuz it's night and I have time ti think and write. But it will get slower...sorry


	3. Confused and Even More Confused

Where I left off-

Harry gave a jerk and looked around. He looked confused, as if he didn't know where he was. He

looked down, appearing surprised, he fixed his eyes on Hermione on the ground, touching the wall.

"Hermione?"

Hermione was sitting in the hospital wing, watching Madame Pomfrey wrap her arm.

She had to keep switching wraps. The engrave was pretty deep. Once they got too bloody, she had to replace them.

Harry was standing behind her. Arms crossed and confused. After she was done bandaging up Hermione, Madame Pomfrey turned around and started with Harry.

"Would either of you like to explain to me why young Ms. Granger here is bleeding in the middle of the night?" She said, her eyes darted back and forth to each of them.

Harry's mouth opened to tell her the truth but Hermione apparently beat him to it. But he didn't remember the story as she told it.

"It's my fault Madame Pomfrey" Hermione started.

"I was…running…to the girls dormitory when I slipped and sliced myself on the corner of the coffee table. Harry heard me scream and came down." She continued.

"Yes, well, I told you kids to not run. Now, go back to bed. It's late." Madame Pomfrey left the wing and went back to bed. Harry and Hermione were just taking their sweet time going back. They didn't know what would happen if they went back to sleep.

After and while of silence in the halls, Harry finally spoke.

"So, Hermione, is that what REALLY happened?" Harry asked. He really didn't remember anything.

"Of course not Harry! I was covering for you. Do you think I would forget someone trying to kill me?" Harry could hear the distress in her voice.

"Hermione! Do you really think I would try to kill you!" Harry responded.

Hermione flinched as a bit of pain shot through her arm. They stopped walking and she turned towards him.

"Harry…it just…really scared me. I mean, I don't know what will happen if I go back to sleep or if you go back to sleep." She paused of a moment.

"It scares me. I could have died tonight"

Harry had nothing to say.

They resumed their walk to the common room.

Hermione went back to bed and Harry sat in the common room.

He laid on the couch trying to figure what had just happened.

"You really like that fire this year don't you?"

Harry sat up and turned around, discovering Hermione on the steps in her pajamas.

Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a powder blue tank top with the same color pants except the pants had cute little sleeping sheep with Zs on them. She had to change because who wants to sleep in blood soaked clothes?

"Can't sleep. You?" She continued.

"Don't want to." Harry replied, turning away from her and watched the fire pop and crackle.

Hermione came down the stairs and sat next to him.

"I just don't know how I could have done that." Hermione could see how much this irritated him. Not being able to remember why you just tried to murder your best friend.

Hermione sighed.

"Well, do you remember ANYTHING?" Hermione asked him.

Harry thought a minute.

"Well, I actually DO remember part of my dream I was having until I was apparently hacking you." Harry looked over at Hermione as she motioned him to go on.

"It's fuzzy really, but I think I can recall parts of it." He squinted his eyes, trying to think.

"Everyone was out on the… quittich fields, because Hogwarts was evidently on fire. But the flames were like…neon green and…black. Not orange and red like this one here. The blaze kept trying to pull me in and I was struggling and struggling to stay away but at the end it sucked me in and that's it. I'm gone and I'm waking up with you shivering and bleeding on the floorboards."

Hermione screwed up her face. She obviously didn't get it.

"But I don't see what that would have to do with anything." Harry said.

"Neither do I. Maybe it's a spell of some kind?" She assumed.

"But who would want to put a spell on me?" He answered back.

"I dunno"

OK, I CAN PROBABLY UPDATE QUICK BECAUSE MY SPRING BREAK IS HERE SO I'LL HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO TYPE. **_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Slice and Dice

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE. My computer crashed and then we couldn't fix it and we had to call someone and then it crashed again and oh whatever. It's back now. But don't count on very quick updates. Who knows if this thing will crash again. Soooooo…READ ON…and review!

Harry didn't sleep that night…or the next. He was afraid too. And no lie, Hermione was too. It's been the strangest thing. Harry didn't want to sleep because, he wanted to protect her.

The next few days were normal. Well, as normal as Hogwarts can be. Ron broke his wand again and of course tried to use. Hagrid ended up sending him to the hospital wing for, shall I say, lack of bones.

Harry and Hermione were just about to say "Lemon Feather." Of course it sounds weird but aren't all the passwords for the common room painting odd? Man, good thing they didn't say it or else a wicked human being…nah, let me rephrase…a wicked tyrant came walking past.

Malfoy laughed at the sight of Hermione in bandages. Not even knowing what for he started his taunting.

"Oh lookie here fellows. Poor ole little Hermione got herself hurt. What is it? A tiny prick in the extremity?" Crabbe and Goyle stood there silent. Until Malfoy purposely coughed, informing them to laugh at his joke.

"Lookie here Harry. Malfoy knows a big word" Hermione replied. Harry laughed, AND Crabbe and Goyle. All Malfoy could do was smirk and walk away, leaving Harry and Hermione to their previous business.

So comfy. Warm bed sheets and a soft pillow. For the 1st time in days, Harry was sound asleep. Nothing could wake him up. Except the hollers of a desperate 5th year.

"Harry! Harry! Oh wake up! Harry!" Ginny was yelling in his ear. A high pitched squeal caught Harry's attention, but it wasn't Ginny's voice. Harry abruptly sat up and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, where's Hermione?" Harry asked in the blink of an eye.

"That's why I have been trying to get you up! Hermione, slits are just…appearing on her and she's asleep!" Ginny hastily explained.

Harry shot out of bed and followed Ginny.

When they finally got to Hermione, sure enough, cuts were just appearing on her. She was thrashing in bed crying out. Her clothes was slashed. Harry ran to the bed and grabbed her shoulders. Trying to shake her awake the trashing was too much and threw Harry off.

Ginny was worried sick when she looked at Harry on the floor.

"What do we do?" She inquired. Harry looked up at her.

"Try again." He replied.

He got up and darted to the bed again. This time, grabbing her shoulders and held on for the ride. Harry was shaking her as hard as he could to wake her up and Hermione was accidentally shaking him.

Bit by bit, the trembling came to a stop as Hermione eyes slowly open.

"Harry? Harry? Where's Harry?" Hermione said weakly.

"It's okay, it will be alright Hermione, I'm right here." Harry whispered.

Seeing the blood run down Hermione's arms and stomach, Ginny was in shock.

"Come on, we have to get her to the hospital wing." Ginny said while she staggered to the bed.

"No! We can't! It looks too suspicious. Madame Pomfrey already thinks there's something fishy going on." Harry bellowed and put his arm out to stop Ginny.

Harry turned around and looked back at Hermione.

"Oh Hermione" Harry whispered to himself, looking at her lying in the bed. The sheets stained with blood.

He picked her up, resulting in Hermione giving a sharp intake of breath from the pain. He carried he downstairs and told Ginny to get the Emergency First Aid Kit for the common room.

He laid Hermione on the couch. He looked at his arms and hands. They were covered with her blood.

After an hour half of Hermione's body was wrapped in bandages. She still wasn't very conscious.

Ginny was almost falling asleep in the arm chair.

"Ginny, she going to be fine now. You can go back to bed if you want. You're already falling asleep in the chair." Harry said.

"No. no, it's a weekend tomorrow, I don't need to get up early." She responded groggily.

"Ginny" Harry said.

"Fine fine." She said as she started to walk back. Harry turned back around but then suddenly her a clunk. He turned back around…she ran into the wall.

"I'm good, I'm good." She said, resuming her walk to bed.

Harry smiled and laughed but turned around when her heard a faint voice.

"Harry? Where's Harry?" Hermione was woozily saying.

Harry took hold of her hands.

"I'm here Hermione. What do you want?"

"A hug" She answered.

"What ever you want." He said. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. She slowly lifted her arms and wrapped her arms around him. They didn't let go for nearly an hour. Harry held on to her as tight as he could without hurting her. Hermione soon fell asleep. I mean, almost being slashed to death would make anyone tired.

As soon as Harry noticed she was fast asleep, he let go. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and gently kissed her on the forehead. He leaned back up and stared at her sleeping as he thought to himself.

__

Hermione, what is happening?


	5. The Revealed Truth

Days pasted, Hermione healed and Harry tended to her every need. Hermione never talked about the incident. She just acted as if nothing happened. Still sore, she would rarely walk around the corridors. Yet, the teachers never said a word.

Harry was beginning to feel that this whole thing was starting to effect her normal life. She never slept long, ate little and was always nervous. Harry had to talk to her about it. He has already tried but she would always leave or change the subject. She is very stubborn.

Harry caught up with her after Potions.

"Hermione wait!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, Hey Harry. What's up?" She said.

"Um, we have to talk Hermione." Harry told her.

"Ok, what about? Potions, can you believe that Snape is making us do that huge essay on the Truth Potion? I mean, come on!…" Hermione was nervously rambling.

Harry ran in front of her and stopped her from walking anymore.

"Hermione, you know what about. A few days ago…Hermione, you can't keep it inside." Harry said.

"Keep what inside Harry, really I'm fine. You are always trying to talk to me but I'm perfectly fine with everything." Hermione lied and Harry knew it. She started to walk again.

"Stop! Hermione!" Harry yelled. But she didn't, she just ignored him.

"I know something is wrong Hermione, talk to me!" He yelled down the hall.

"Leave me alone Harry!" She yelled. Everyone in the halls stopped and stared at Harry. He quickly ran to get rid of the gazing eyes.

Harry sat in the library. He was supposed to be doing his research on the potion essay from Snape's class. Instead he was thinking of ways to get Hermione confess. When it hit him.

__

I'm doing an essay on... A TRUTH potion… Of course! Harry got up and looked for the books he needed to make the potion.

__

Who knew one of Snape's assignments would actually come in handy once .

As he read, he learned this potion would be easy to make and VERY useful. It was actually considered a medicine. The potion makes the victim weak after taking it so they couldn't get away when being interrogated. The victim can't control what they say, how much they say or when they say it. It also supposedly had a nasty taste.

He decided to make it in the girl's bathroom, the one with Moaning Myrtle. He knew no one would be there.

It was now night. By Hermione's messed up routine now, she would always come down to the common room to a cup of tea. He knew she would come.

Harry sat on the couch in the common room, staring at the bottle which he had filled with the potion. He twirled it around trying to think of a way to get Hermione to drink it.

He heard the creaking of the stairs.

"Look a fire and look who is in front of it. My theory is proven."

Harry turned around and saw Hermione standing on the steps.

She passed him and went to make some tea when Harry stood up.

"Uh, I already and made you some tea Hermione." Harry held up the bottle.

"Thanks, but I like to make it myself." She said.

Harry looked at the bottle.

She came over and they both sat down. Hermione set her tea on the coffee table.

"So Harry, what's been up with you?" Hermione asked.

"What's been up with you" Harry said, staring at Hermione.

"No Harry. Not this again" She said starting to get mad.

"Yes this again Hermione! Something is clearly wrong. Or were you coming down here at the exact same time every night to get the same tea before?" Harry yelled.

"Hermione, take this!" Harry yelled, pushing the bottle towards her.

"NO!" They stood up, knocking the coffee table over. Spilling the tea and breaking the cup.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted.

"Go away Harry!" Hermione tried to run away.

Harry grabbed her and slammed to into the wall, jamming the bottle into her mouth, forcing the potion down her throat.

Hermione tried to break free but it was no use. Harry had her against the wall and the potion was taking effect.

She slowly slid down the wall, still drinking the medicine.

She now sat on the floor. No longer struggling. Once she drank it all, Harry slowly took the bottle out of her mouth. Harry took his hand, held her chin up and stared into her eyes.

"Now, Hermione. What is going on. You can tell me anything." Harry said calmly and quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm scared." She said softly.

"What?" Harry asked. Hermione turned her head away from him.

"I said, I'm scared. I'm scared to death Harry. Why is this happening to me. Each night I lay in my bed, alone, scared, waiting for someone to run at me or something come alive and try to kill me. Everyday night I wonder if this will be the night. If this will be the night someone succeeds to kill me." Hermione was nearly crying. She was trying to hold it in.

"No Hermione, it will never be the night. I can understand being scared. I am too, but why not talk about it? Why wouldn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Because I didn't want you to think I'm weak" She answered.

"What? Hermione." Harry turned her face towards him. Revealing tears running down her face.

"Hermione, I know you're not weak. You the strongest person I've ever met. I mean, Ron's scared of spiders. I have never known you to be scared of anything. You are brave and courageous."

"Maybe, but compared to you I'm this little weakling. You have fought Vol…Voldermort and I could never do that. Look. I can barley say his name." Hermione said.

Harry took her hand and put his other hand on the side of her face.

"I don't want you to do that. Hermione I…I would never want you to have to fight him. And believe me, I get so scared if I have to. You don't think I get scared? I always get scared. Dementors, remember them? For friends, I'm scared right now with all this stuff happening to you. I'm terrified. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do"

Hermione sniffled a bit. Harry wiped the tears from her eyes and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Come on" Harry whispered. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. Good thing the next day was a Hogsmeade trip. No school and very little people in the castle.

Harry laid her on the couch and then laid down right beside her.

Hermione fell asleep almost instantly. She was extremely tired out from the whole ordeal. Her head was on his shoulder and arm was placed on Harry's chest.

Harry just laid there stroking her hair, watching her sleep right beside him. She was extraordinarily close, he could feel her warm breath hit his neck.

__

How I wish I could tell you how I feel.

Well…That's chapter 5. How did ya like? Good, Okay, Horrid? Please tell me…and hey! My computer hasn't crashed yet…but it's having problems. It needs a therapist. Anyway, please keep checking in for updates and tell your friends about A REAL FICTIONAL KILLER


	6. Spine Tingling

Hermione and Harry slept next to each other through the entire night.

Harry woke up with Hermione face touching his. The feeling sent a chill down his spine. The warm skin of her face was smooth as could be. He decided she needed a little more sleep so he laid there with her. If he got up, it would have woken her. Finally, Harry made his mind up that it was time to wake her up. It was around 12:00 already.

"Hermione, Hermione it's time to get up." He whispered in her ear.

She groaned and dug her face into his shoulder.

"Hermione, Hermione." He softly sung to her.

She sighed and gradually opened her eyes to see Harry's face.

She smiled and slightly blushed. She was between the back of the couch and Harry. Her arms were holding on to him and her face was incredibly close to his. Their faces almost touching. The sight sent a chill down her spine. Harry smiled bright.

"Do you want some breakfast? Actually lunch. It's 12:00 already. If I let you sleep any longer, you would have missed the whole day." Harry said.

"Yeah sure. That sounds brilliant." Hermione answered.

Hermione nervously laughed a bit.

"Oh, sorry" She said. Harry had to move her arms off his chest to get up.

"Don't worry." He stood up and put her hands together.

Hermione, at a snail's pace, sat up.

Harry soon brought over some hot chicken noodle soup.

"Mmm, my favorite." Hermione said, smelling the sizzling soup in front of her.

"I know" Harry said.

Hermione looked up and smiled.

Nobody spoke through the lunch until the silence was broken in the middle.

Hermione cleared her throat and Harry gazed at her.

"Um, Harry, I just…I just want to say…thanks. You know for, slamming me into the wall and forcing that nasty potion in my mouth." Hermione smiled.

Harry laughed.

"You're welcome Hermione. And…sorry for all that. Slamming you into the wall and all." Harry said, kind of embarrassed about it.

Hermione got up and sat close to Harry and looked him in the eye.

"Don't worry about it…I know why you did." She whispered. Harry gazed in her eyes. Those melted chocolate eyes would melt any guy's heart.

Harry slowly leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

He leaned back up, smiled and kind of nervously laughed. Neither of them knew what to say.

Hermione tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and went back to her soup.

She sipped some soup and looked up at Harry. She nearly spit out her soup laughing.

Harry was trying to balance some of the noodles on his nose.

Harry started to laugh too.

"Hey, hey, I've almost got it here." Harry said smiling. He loved seeing Hermione laugh. She hasn't been this relaxed in a long time.

Hermione's POV of this moment

He's so funny. Harry you are so great. Man, I wish I could tell you how I feel. Why did you kiss me on the cheek. It was probably just a 'everything's good' kiss. It meant nothing.

Harry's POV of this moment

I love this. I love seeing you relaxed and not all tense Hermione. I wonder if kissing her was a mistake. It was pretty forward. I mean, I just leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Oh man, how could I have resisted though.

Everyone had gone on the Hogsmeade trip so Harry and Hermione had the common room all to themselves for the whole day. They watched movies, had pillow fights, made pudding for some reason and made each other laugh. It was possibly the most fun they have ever had together.

It was now around 6:00. They weresitting on the couch having a staring contest. They didn't know who was winning…until Harry blinked.

"Yeah! I win!" Hermione shouted and threw her arms into the air but they quickly came back down.

"Ow!" Hermione said holding her arm.

"Hermione what is it?" Harry asked with a worried face.

Harry looked on the back of her shoulder. She was cut and bleeding.

"Hermione you're hurt. When did this happen?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe... Oh you know what, I bet it happened when I fell during our last pillow fight."

Harry looked around on the ground where she fell. Sure enough, he found the shards of the broken tea cup. One, having blood on the tip. Harry picked it up and showed it to Hermione.

"Sit here, I'll get the first aid kit."

Harry came back with the first aid kit in hand and a wet cloth.

"Ok turn around." Harry told her.

He sat down on the couch and slid the spaghetti strap of her shirt down her arm.

Harry dabbed the cut with the cloth. Washing the blood off.

"Ok, this might sting a little." Harry said..

Harry squeezed some of the antibiotic cream onto the wet cloth and set it on the cut.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath.

"You okay?" Harry asked her.

"Yea, yea, I'm good" She replied.

Harry finished up and placed a bandage over her shoulder then set the shirt strap back over the bandage.

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned over to her ear.

"There, all done, all good." Harry rubbed her shoulders a bit.

Hermione closed her eyes.

"That feels good." She said.

"Does it?" Harry said.

Harry set the first aid kit aside and started to rub Hermione's shoulders. Being careful not to hurt the wounded area.

Harry stopped a second and then ran his finger down the backher neck. It sent a chill down her spine.

Suddenly the door burst open and all the Gryffindors started coming in talking and blabbing.

Harry and Hermione quickly separated to the ends of the couch and sat there.

They both looked over at each other.

Harry winked.

Hermione smiled.


	7. A Watery World

****

Still the same night but later at night.

It was now around 10:00, for a change of pace, Harry decided to sit next to the window which overlooked the school grounds. He could see the moon reflect on the lake. The trees rustled in the slight breeze. It was nearly winter. It was crisp outside but not yet freezing cold. He sat there. Thinking. Just thinking. There was no way he could sleep after that day. Just as he reached deep thought, he heard the giggles of two girls.

"Ok, let me get a head start." Someone said at the top of the stairs.

Harry heard the person run down the stairs and all of a sudden Ginny ran past him and out the door.

Seconds later, Hermione ran past him and out the door. Guess she couldn't sleep either. None of them saw Harry sitting there. He stared back out the window, a few minutes later, Harry saw Ginny run out towards the lake and then came Hermione, but she slowed down. Harry watched.

"Ginny? Ginny?" Hermione called as she walked towards the lake.

As she got closer to the lake, the air got colder.

At the edge of the water, Hermione looked around for Ginny. It was so dark, she could barley see.

Ginny suddenly came bursting out behind a tree, grabbed Hermione and threw her in the water.

Hermione quickly tried to get out but when she did Ginny slammed her to the ground and forced her head underwater. Normally Hermione would have been able to overpower Ginny but not this time. Something was wrong. She was abnormally strong.

Hermione thrashed about trying to escape her hands. She tried to fight back but it was no use. She needed air and under water…she was helpless. The fighting soon came less.

Just when Ginny thought she had succeeded, she was thrown into a tree. Knocking her out.

Harry rapidly grabbed Hermione, laid her down on the ground and checked her pulse. It was slow. She wasn't breathing.

Hoping he remembered how, Harry started to breathe into her.

After what it seemed like hours, Hermione started to cough up water. Coughing violently and shivering. Harry was a little bit more stress-free now that she was breathing, coughing and cold but still, she was breathing.

Forgetting to grab his coat when he rushed out, Harry took his long sleeve shirt off and wrapped it around Hermione. Who was breathing heavily now. So was Harry. He was in such a rush.

"Harry?"

He heard a faint voice. He looked up to find Ginny sitting up rubbing her head.

Harry picked up Hermione and motioned Ginny to come with as he walked back to the castle.

****

Back in the common room.

Hermione sat on the floor, wrapped in several blankets and Harry insisted she sat by the fire.

Ginny was sitting in the chair next to her.

"Have I told you I am SO sorry?" She said to Hermione.

"About 20 times" Hermione said and smiled.

"21...actually" Ginny laughed.

Harry came over and sat down next to Hermione, embraced her and rubbed her arms.

"Are you sure you don't want another blanket Hermione?

"Harry I'm fine. But uh, I think you might need one." Hermione said, pointing out he still didn't have another shirt on.

"Oh, right." He said.

He grabbed his shirt that was drying out by the fire and started to put it on.

For Hermione, it was like a daydream. It seemed to be in slow motion or one of those weird shampoo commercials where they flip they're hair and all. He shook his hair pulled his shirt over his stomach and then turned to Hermione. She could just hear him calling her name. Hermione…Hermione…

"Hermione?" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh…did you say something?" Hermione felt a bit embarrassed.

"I was saying we have to figure out what's causing this." Harry sat down on the couch.

"I really don't know what happened. The last thing I remember doing was going to bed." Ginny said.

"That's all I remembered too" Said Harry

"I do remember my dream though." Ginny looked at the both of them.

"I don't see that this could have any affect but in my dream, all I was doing was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace." Ginny said.

"Fireplace? Was there fire in it?" Harry asked.

"Um, yeah, it was odd though. A weird black and green color. But what does that have anything to do with it?" Ginny asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"You don't suppose?" Hermione said to Harry.

"I don't know, maybe." Harry answered.

Ginny looked at them again questioningly.

"What? You suppose what?" Ginny asked with a confused face.

"Well, when I attacked Hermione that night, I remembered my dream. I was being pulled into a burning fire. A black and green fire. Maybe…maybe it…brainwashes?" Harry explained.

"It's the only clue we have." Hermione said.

"But wait." She continued. They both looked at her.

"Harry you cut me and then you snapped out of it. Ginny, well, when you knocked her out and snapped out of it. Maybe the person who is…possessed…snaps out of it when the job is done or forced out of it."

"But I didn't kill you, so the job apparently wasn't done." Harry pointed out.

"Yes but you cut me, maybe you were thinking that you killed me because the knife came in contact with my skin and you came back to reality." She explained.

"Well, it's all we have. I don't want to go to sleep and I'm sure Ginny doesn't want to either." Harry assumed.

"Hey, I'm the one who is trying to be killed here…I don't want to go to sleep either." Hermione pointed out.

Ginny turned to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry" Ginny pleaded.

"22" Hermione answered.

****

I didn't think this was one of my best written chapters but there ya go…

****

More on the way…Please review


	8. Feast and Then Fight

The next day seemed to run smoothly. No one has the slightest idea what was happening and they would like to leave it that way.

Feasting time for the Hogwarts wizards and witches. The long tables were filled with chicken and vegetables. All different kinds of sauces and fruits. Beef and fish, everyone had there Hogwarts favorite.

Ron grabbed a burger, Harry took some chicken and Hermione seized a piece of fish.

"Man, you guys look tired. What have you all been doing lately. I never see you." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Well, first of all Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full and second…" Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"Please tell me you haven't noticed the slightest change Ron" Harry said.

Ron just shrugged and went back to eating.

"Hermione look!" Harry yelled and pointed behind her.

Hermione quickly whipped around and Harry quickly snatched one of her fries.

"Hey! Harry!" Hermione laughed. Harry went for another one but Hermione kept slapping his hands and they laughed together as Ron watched.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny suddenly said.

"Oh, Hey Ginny. Ok Harry." Hermione smiled.

Harry smiled and went back to eating as Hermione chatted with Ginny.

"Well." Ron said to Harry.

Harry looked up confused.

"Well what?" He asked

"You guys looked pretty chummy. Look who's finally coming around. Look who's in looove" Ron made fun of him.

"Ron!" Harry motioned him to quiet down.

"Hey Ron!" Fred said. He was sitting next to him. He grabbed his burger and held it high in the air, making Ron reach for it.

"Fred! Come on! Give it back." Ron said, trying to get the burger back.

While Ron was preoccupied, Harry leaned over to Hermione.

"Think we should tell him?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed.

"I doubt he cares what happens to ME Harry." Hermione said.

"Well I'm going to the library." Hermione continued.

"Hey! Not without me." Harry jumped up.

"Where you going Harry?" Ron asked, taking a break from trying to get his burger back.

"Library." Harry said.

"Why?"

Harry looked at Hermione and then turned to Ron.

"Research. I gotta go. See ya later." Harry and Hermione rushed off before Ron asked them anything else.

In the library, Harry and Hermione researched about the dreams.

They had no idea what to look for. Either nothing made sense of they didn't have any information.

"Well this is a bust." Harry said putting down a huge book on the table. Hermione brought down her book too.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Hermione looked at the time.

"Wow, we have been at this for nearly three hours! It's already 9:00." Hermione spilled.

Harry whistled.

"What now?" He asked.

"Sleep?" She suggested.

"I've got an idea. You go sleep, we all know you need it, I'm going to take the invisibility cloak and go to the restricted section." Harry said.

"But Harry…"

Harry put a finger to her lips.

"No buts. We all…we both know you need more sleep. Even though today was good, you still need it." Harry smiled as they got up and started their way to the common room.

When they got back, Harry made sure Hermione went to her bed and then grabbed the cloak and the Marauder's Map and off he went.

The books were old and dusty. No one has opened them in years. He thought his time was wasted until he spotted a book that seemed like it would be some help.

Non-Existing Life of the Breathing

With book in hand, Harry retreated to the common room. He looked at the map for a sign that it was all clear. But he saw something that wasn't supposed to be. Hermione. Not in the dormitory but in the…kitchen?

Harry changed his direction and headed for the kitchen. Under the door he saw the light from inside.

He swung to door open and dropped the book.

"HERMIONE!" He screamed.

There she stood on the table, a knife getting ready to plunge into her own heart.

Harry ran and right as the knife was about to rip through, Harry threw her to the ground.

She thrashed and fought but Harry sat over her, holding her arms downwith his knees.

Harry tried to think back to what Hermione had said. They had to either finish the job of be forced out of it.

Harry unexpectedly slapped Hermione across the face. Realizing he was still over Hermione he rolled to the side and leaned over Hermione. Hermione started to speak but it wasn't her voice. It was a dark voice.

"You can not defeat my power from the outside. If you want a choice to live or die…Come Inside."

Harry was shocked. Hermione's eyes slowly opened to see Harry's concerned face leaning over her.

"What happened?"

What happened? I wonder? Find out next week when A Real Fictional Killer returns with an all new episode. Keep watching for updates


	9. What Happened and What Happens Now

Hermione sat on the couch. Shocked and eyes wide, Harry paced in front of her.

"So, you're saying that I was standing on a table, in the kitchen, getting ready to plunge a knife into my own heart?" Hermione made sure she was clear on what happened.

Harry nodded.

"And so you then knocked me off the table and…" Hermione stopped and looked at Harry.

"Slapped you." He said.

"No wonder my face hurts." Hermione reached up and rubbed her cheek.

"Sorry" Harry apologized.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I would rather have my face hurt then be dead."

Harry smiled.

"And then you said I said something but it wasn't in my voice."

"It wasn't your voice. It was dark. It said come in to live or die and it's power couldn't be defeated from out here apparently." Harry explained.

"Like, come in, like, come inside my mind? My thoughts and dreams?"

"Yeah I guess so." Harry answered.

"So, you found a book then?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah." Harry grabbed it and sat next to Hermione. He opened the book to a marked page.

"See. This is what I was reading. Now it is really useful. Not knowing that message before, it's a good thing I found this book." Harry pointed to a paragraph.

Hermione read the first line. Which was all they needed.

Mind Wanderings

To get inside ones mind, one must simply use a Dream Catcher.

"A dream catcher?" Harry asked.

"Not the one you are thinking of Harry. In the this world, there is a machine called a dream catcher. It connects two people together and allows them to walk inside someone's mind. But it can only be used once. After the people wake up, it vanishes." Hermione explained.

"Creepy"

Hermione turned the page.

"Hey, look at this, Fighting in the Mind." Hermione read.

"Whatever happens in a dream also happens outside the mind. Meaning, if one gets wounded, the physical body outside of the mind is wounded. Everything is normal inside the mind. Just as if one was awake. If one gets married…" Hermione stopped reading. She didn't think they were going to get married. But the important thing was that, everything that happens to them inside the dream, happens to them outside.

Harry scrolled down the page.

"Hermione, look. Killing in a dream, one can only be killed by…ew…by being stabbed in the heart with a wand with the Phoenix feather. Wow. Lucky us. Well, kind of. If we have to kill, whatever that is inside you, my wand is perfect." Harry explained.

"Now all we have to do is find a dream catcher and place where we can do this." Hermione said in a kind of disappointment.

"Wait! I've got it! Well, at least I know where we can do it." Harry said. Hermione just stared at him.

"The Come and Go room Hermione. The Room of Requirement." Harry whispered.

Hermione's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, but remember Harry, room of REQUIRMENT. What if this isn't a need that it will show up for?" Hermione asked.

"Well then that's a stupid room of requirement. Someone's life is in danger and it stays hidden." Harry smiled.

"Now we have that out of the way, but we still need a dream catcher." Hermione said.

Hermione thought for a moment and then a little light bulb appeared over her head.

"Harry" Hermione said. Seizing the floating light bulb.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Harry laughed.

"Anyway, didn't the dark arts professor just get a new one a few weeks ago?" Hermione continued with her suggestion.

"You know…I don't know. We can go find out?" An evil smile appeared on his face and he picked up the cloak laying next to him.

"Lets take a walk around the castle shall we?" Hermione agreed.

They both got up and wrapped the cloak around them. Harry snatched the map and they headed out the door.

The dark arts room was not what it seemed at night. It looked as if it was redone with a more fearsome taste. The moon shined through the windows and the shadows grew larger as Harry and Hermione walked slowly through the room.

"Where is it, where is it" Harry quietly said to himself.

"Harry, over there." Hermione pointed to two bowls and a wire laying on the top of a shelf next to the desk.

When they got closer the two bowls were actually the two high tech helmets that the people would wear. The wire was still just a wire. It simply connected the two.

Harry reached for them, but instead of getting them, he knocked them to the floor with a loud crash.

They waited to hear the rush of someone coming, but it was silent.

"Harry!" Hermione pointed to the map.

"Snape's coming!"

Harry quickly seized the catcher and they ran for it.

"The path is blocked. We have to go a longer way."

"Whatever Harry, lets just go. He's coming fast."

They stampeded through the common room door. Out of breath both were. They barley escaped Snape.

Thinking that they would be panicked, they just all of a sudden started laughing. They went over and sat down, still laughing.

"So then, tomorrow? Shall we do it then?"

Hermione nodded.

"We'll have to make a sleeping potion during the day to make us fall asleep." Hermione informed him.

"Right, do you think we should tell Ginny or Ron or anyone?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so. It would only worry them. And I don't know what they would do. Only two can go."

Harry gave one nod.


	10. The Travel

Harry didn't sleep well that night. In a few hours, he was about to go into Hermione's mind to kill. How many people can sleep with that on their mind? He woke up quite a few times. Hermione was supposedly working on the sleeping potion so Harry knew that she wasn't asleep when he wasn't. They skipped breakfast, deciding that it was best if people didn't see them. Then there would be no awkward questions like, "what are you doing today?" or "So you want to hang out?" They met in the common room around 12:00. They walked up to each other and sighed.

"So you ready?" Hermione asked.

"I guess I have to be don't I?" Harry said.

"I've got the cloak and catcher. All we need now is our wands, the room, the potion and a whole lotta luck." Harry continued.

"Right here." Hermione said, holding up the potion and their wands. She gave his to Harry.

He covered themselves with the cloak and they walked out of the door. The whole way to the Room of Requirement it was silent. None of them had anything to say. They didn't know what this thing was or how powerful it was. All they knew was that they had to come to it, to live or die. They didn't know which it would be.

Harry looked over at Hermione. She was staring intensely in front of her as she walked. Preparing for what might come down the road.

They soon came to a door which usually wasn't there.

"Well, we're here." Harry said. He gave the doorknob a twist and the door creaked open. They walked in and shut the door behind them. Allowing it to disappear.

It was dark inside, and then the lights came on. The room was completely empty except for two white beds right next to each other. Set in the middle of the room.

They took the cloak off and Harry set it on the floor.

"We are actually going to do this, aren't we?" Harry looked at Hermione. Her eyes glassy and watery.

"Yes. We have to. We can't leave…what ever it is in you…in you." Harry answered.

They walked over to the beds and sat down. She gave Harry one of the helmets. With a wave of her wand, the sleeping potion appeared right in front of them, floating in two little glasses. Harry took one from the air. Hermione followed his action.

He looked into the bubbling mess of color.

They hit glasses.

"See you in there." Hermione said laying down. With one gulp she drank the rank mixture.

Almost instantly falling asleep she soon found herself in a field. Mountains and green grass. The smell of fresh air filled her lungs. The sky was blue and there were vibrant, multi-colored flowers covering the meadow Everything looked normal until Hermione spotted a creature. But she has not seen this…thing, before. It was like, half cat half…frog. Then it just hopped, sprouted wings and flew away.

So this is what went on in Hermione's mind.

Suddenly, Harry fell down right next to her. She helped him up and brushed him off.

"Wow, so this is your mind. Neat." Harry said looking around.

"What is that?" Harry pointed to a creature so weird looking you can't describe it.

"I don't know" She answered.

"What is that? He asked again. Hermione stalled a minute.

"That is…a floating banana." Harry looked at her.

"Hey! This is a dream. Anything can happen Harry. And remember, anything that happens to you in here, happens to you out there. Be careful.

Swiftly, a blizzard kicked up. And then it all started. The sky got dark and the snow fell heavily. The wind increased. The plants died and everything quickly became white. Then came the same dark voice Harry had already heard, and didn't enjoy.


	11. Black Fighting

"So you decided to show did you? I'm surprised. I thought you wouldn't come inside. Although, it was nasty out there wasn't it. And I would have succeeded in my task if it wasn't for you…HARRY POTTER."

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Harry yelled into the air.

"You want to see me? Well then…you've got it!" A black tornado formed in the middle.

It grew smaller and smaller until it took the form of a person. A girl… with wings.

Long black hair fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark. Her wings were black and thick. Each wing had to be about 4-5 feet.

"Happy?" A sudden yellow blaze hit Harry and Hermione, knocking them down.

Hermione jumped up and fired back a red strike. The girl dodged and missed it.

The girl started laughing. Her voice sounded like a normal girl's now.

"Ok, ok, that was just a bit of fun really." She said

"What's your definition of fun!" Hermione yelled, helping Harry off the ground.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I? (Her voice got dark again and the wind picked up.) I am…ANGEL DARK!" Her voice became small again.

"Actually Veronica Riddle but you know Veronica just didn't seem evil enough." She rambled on.

"Riddle? As in, Tom Riddle?" Hermione chimed in.

"Oh right. I guess I should explain why you are going to die. (she looked at her watch.) Yes, we have time."

"Yes, Riddle. I am Voldermort's sister. The one that was always left behind. After I learned what you Harry Potter did to my brother, I decided to come after you for revenge." She explained.

"Then why are you attacking Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well you see, after I saw what you did to my dear brother I decided that it would be too risky to come after you so I came up with a plan to destroy you within first."

"Within?" Hermione said.

"Love."

"Him" "Her" They harmonized with confused faces.

"I chose to kill you so Harry would be miserable without the love of his life. Then I was planning on Ron and all his other friends. But young Harry here messed it all up for himself." She said. She got enraged.

"Me? How did I mess things up! You possessed me remember!" Harry yelled.

"Right of course, that was the plan, I was going to make it look like you killed her and then you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You would hate yourself." She clarified.

"Why did you possess us, why didn't you kill Hermione yourself?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, standing behind him.

"That's not what I meant." Harry said.

"Well, I don't really have an actual body. I'm a spirit. So I could only act in dreams. After you didn't work, I tried a spell to let me slice her up from the inside and then you came running in. I tried Ginny drowning her where no one was, out of sight, but you had to come running out to save the day.(Her voice filled with more emotion and anger) Then I tried to possess Hermione here. But NO! You had to come waltzing in and slap her in the face! I gave you the message to come in here so I could finally kill you myself. It doesn't matter anymore that your love is dead. I just want YOU DEAD!"

She whipped out a wand and her black wings spread. She flew spiraling into the air and sent a lightning strike at Harry and Hermione. They split, jumping to the side out of the way of the spell as it burnt the ground.

"ADURO!" Harry yelled. A streak of fire came blasting out of the end of Harry's wand, singeing the tip of Angel's wing.

With another whip of her wand a yellowish gas spurted out causing Harry and Hermione to cough. The gas was so thick they couldn't see. They dropped to their knees. Then another blast threw them back a few feet. Between coughs, Hermione managed to speak.

"Magnus clarus." She sputtered and the gas vanished into thin air. She quickly got up to defend herself.

"CAEDO AQUA!" She screeched. A colossal surge of water gushed out of the end of her wand, throwing her back. The water hit Angel with enormous force, but not enough to bring her down. She appeared to be muttering something. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms. The snow under their feet turned black and was swept up from beneath them. The snow created another tornado.

Angel's eyes shot open, red they were, the tornado started for Harry and Hermione with tremendous speed. Harry had started to run but when he noticed Hermione was still standing in the path of the destruction he ran back.

Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hermione come on!" He bellowed.

"No! Just wait!" The tornado got closer and closer.

Just as the tornado was about to suck them up into it's vortex, Hermione raised her wand.

"ADFLICTO!" She roared. Sharp icicles shot out of Hermione's wand. Piercing the tornado's black exterior. It got weaker with the more holes made in it. The tornado sucked itself up and evaporated but Hermione kept the ice shooting out. Now aiming for Angel.

She tried to fly but her widespread wings were such a extensive target. The ice penetrated her leathery wings. She finally fell to the ground with a crash.

Was that is it? Find out in the next update


	12. Not Over Yet

She laid on the ground, still. Harry and Hermione started to, bit by bit, walk over to her until Angel slowly started to get up.

She stood up and stood there for a minute. She tried for another flight but it was no use.

She turned to the weary teens and then looked at her wand. It was broken in half. She was no longer able to use it. She kept a straight face the whole time. Harry and Hermione just watched as she looked back up. She threw the wand to the ground.

"Very well, that whole, fighting thing was pointless anyway. I know you know that the only way to kill me is to stab that wand into my heart. So shall we get on with it then?" She smiled wickedly.

Harry had a stern face and started to walk towards her. Hermione grabbed his sleeve and he tuned around. She had a worried look and she brought her arm down. He gave her a faint, sympathetic smile and continued to walk out into the field.

He stopped with his wand at his side. He realized it kind of felt like one of those western movies when the good guy and the bad guy were going to have a duel in the middle of the town. The tumbleweed blows by and the people stick their heads out the windows to watch.

Angel motioned him to "come and get it". She still held her evil smile.

With a burst of speed, both enemies charged at each other. Hermione stood in the back. Watching with her hands over her mouth. Watching, standing still as Harry ran away from her.

Only a few more feet and Harry would be in direct contact with his rival.

They collided. Harry plunged the wand into her heart, but he was too late, he looked down, seeing a dagger in his stomach.

Beams of light started bursting out of her. Harry stumbled back a few steps, his hand holding his side.

Beams of light were cutting through her with great swiftness. One ripped through her right wing, another ruptured through her side.

She began to bubble on the surface. She started a scream so mind boggling, Hermione covered her ears. And then she exploded. Kicking up the snow and the wind blew, it knocked Hermione down. She couldn't see. She couldn't find Harry in the mess of snow and the last pieces of Angel Dark flying threw the air.

"Harry! Harry!" She called. All she could do was wait for the snow to settle. She stood up and peered through the falling flurries. She saw Harry alright. Lying still on the earth. The snow around red.

Hermione's eyes shot open as she rushed towards him.

She came to his side and dropped to her knees. She crawled over to is bleeding side.

Cold sweat was running down his face. His breathing was shaky and heavy. He alternated between short shaky breaths and long shaky breaths.

She saw the dagger protruding from his side. She ripped off his shirt, revealing a vast, bleeding gash.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me? Harry?" She said fast. She was extremely worried.

Harry swallowed.

"Hermione?" He forced.

He took her hand.

"Hermione go. You'll be waking up soon." It was hard for Harry to speak.

"No, no, I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to pull this dagger out okay?" Hermione said. She was now breathing heavy.

Hermione wrapped her hand around the handle of the knife.

"Okay, are you ready Harry? On 3 alright? 1-2-3"

Hermione yanked the knife from his side. Harry howled in pain.

She quickly tried to calm him. She put her hand on his clammy face.

"Harry, it's okay. It's going to be alright." She said. She soon noticed the grass and mountains started twisting. The images started to spin. In a flash, Hermione's eyes shot open. She was lying on her bed. She looked over at Harry. His white bed was now turning a dark shade of red. Hermione still had the dagger in her hand.

She quickly sat up and took off the helmet. She laid the blade on her bed and went to Harry who was now unconscious. Hermione almost began to cry.

She took his helmet off and put a hand to his face.

How was she supposed to get him to the hospital wing. She wasn't strong enough to carry him like he was. She barely reached the height of his shoulders. Then she was hit with an idea. She reached for her wand. Holding back the tears as she spoke, she gave her wand a flick.

"Windgardium Leviosa." She muttered.

The hospital doors burst open. Harry was floating in the air. His blood dripping onto the floor.

"Somebody! I need help! Someone!" She hollered. Madame Pomfrey came running over.

"Oh no, oh my. Here, here, lay him down gently." She pointed to a bed.

Hermione gradually lowered her wand, lowering him onto the white hospital bed.. Within seconds the neat, white sheets were dyed red. She ran to the bed and pulled up a chair next to it. A wet washcloth suddenly hit the side of her face. She snapped her head up to find Madame Pomfrey yelling at hr while she was walking away from her.

"Pressure! Pressure!" She was yelling. Hermione could barely understand her.

"What! What? Oh! Pressure!" She yelled back. She quickly pressed the washcloth tightly against his wound. The blood rapidly changed its color.

Madame Pomfrey came hurrying over holding a blue bottle with a picture of the heart on it. Within to Outside it was called. She motioned Hermione to move out of her way.

She hastily stumbled backwards. Madame Pomfrey poured the solution down Harry's throat.

Hermione's eyes wandered to the wound. She squinted her eyes as if she saw something she couldn't believe. She peered into the cut. The inside…was healing. It was patching itself up. Then his skin started growing. The slash got smaller and smaller.

Hermione couldn't bare it anymore. She didn't want to see Harry in the hospital bed. Still and motionless. She was sorry but she couldn't stay. She looked down, watching her feet as she walked out of the hospital. She almost got to the door when she came to an unexpected halt. She gazed at the floor. Staring at the droplets of Harry's blood on the floor. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She fell to her knees and begin bawling. She swiftly stood to her feet and ran out the door.


	13. 2 Surprises

Days past and Harry still didn't wake up. He laid there without a shirt, just a bandage wrapped around the red wound.

Hermione found out that the stuff that Madame Pomfrey had given him healed the wounded areas inside before recovering the skin. That was a very good thing because if he bled anymore…he wouldn't be there. Hermione visited him every single free second she got. She would talk to him. Tell him about her day. She didn't know if he could hear her or not, but it helped her cope with his condition.

"So I, I wrote 3 pages more then what we were supposed to write on that essay. I know, you would say (she imitated Harry's voice.) Why did do you do that Hermione?" Hermione was rolling her eyes, acting like Harry if he heard what she said.

"You're right, I would say that."

Hermione swiftly stopped and looked at Harry. His eyes were open watching her. She was in shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open and Harry just laid there with a small smile on his face.

"Oh my God" She whispered to herself.

She suddenly lunged at him. Wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

Harry gently placed his arms around her.

"Oh Harry" She breathed.

"I thought I lost you." Her closed eyes released silent tears down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're awake and okay, I was so worried." She said still hugging him.

Harry kindly took Hermione's hands and released him from her grasp. He held her arms.

"Hermione, are YOU okay? All I remember is running towards that girl and well, this. Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione sniffled and nodded.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine. I was so worried about you. Angel Dark (Hermione said her name in disgust) stabbed you in the stomach with a dagger. You were bleeding so fast. (Hermione tried to hold back the tears) When I saw it, I pulled it out and then when we came back to reality you were unconscious. I didn't know what to do. I used the levitation spell and brought you to the hospital wing. But Harry, that was 5 days ago." Harry's eyes widened.

"It's been that long?" Harry said and he hastily sat up.

Hermione nodded and put a hand to his chest pushing him back down.

"You shouldn't sit up Harry." She said. When Harry was lying back down she realized her hand was still on his bare chest. She jerked it off and put her hands between her knees and started crying. She put her head down and closed her eyes.

Harry felt so bad for worrying her so much. He knew it wasn't his fault for being out cold but he still didn't like seeing her unhappy. She put her head up and wiped the salty tears out from under her eyes.

When she looked back at him, he held out his arms. Calling her into a hug.

"Hermione, come 'ere" Harry said quietly with a sympathetic expression.

She leaned in and embraced him…until Madame Pomfrey broke them apart.

"Harry! You're awake! You must take some of this medicine Very important stuff. Here."

She forced some medicine into his mouth. He made the weirdest expression which made Hermione laugh a little. The first time she has in days.

He tried to swallow.

"Um, this is….this is nasty." He said with a smile, looking over at Hermione. She smiled back.

A few minutes later, Madame Pomfrey unwrapped the bandage over Harry's gash.

She took off the last piece, it was just a bruise now, Harry could leave the wing once he got one more medicine.

It was dinner time when Harry left. Hermione was linked to his arm. They went and got him clothes and then walked into the dining hall and found that everyone had no idea what happened. Everyone was talking, everyone was normal. Eating and having a good time. They saw Ron chowing down on some buffalo wings and went to sit down with him.

"Hey Ron" Harry said after they sat down.

"Hey Harry what's up? I haven't seen you around for so long. Where ya been?" He said.

Harry looked at Hermione.

"Uh, I've just been extremely busy, you know how it is." He answered.

"Well, you guys came a little late. I'm done eating actually. I have to get a head start on that horrid essay Snape gave us." He said.

"Oh, right. See you later Ron." Harry said as he got up and left. He turned to Hermione.

"Did he actually not know?" Harry said laughing. Harry grabbed a wing and Hermione took some fish.

Half way through, Hermione went silent and didn't talk much.

"Hermione? You okay?" Harry asked her.

"Yea, Yea I'm fine. Just thinking is all." She said in a sad tone.

Harry looked at her with a questioning look.

"Um, I'm pretty full Harry. I'm going to go to the common room. Maybe go to bed. I'll see you in the morning if not in the common room." She said. She never looked at him once as she spoke. She just got up and left him.


	14. Simply Amazing

Harry was confused when Hermione left him at the feast. But he thought maybe she needed her sleep or needed to rest a bit. It was a big day for her. It was a big WEEK for her. And she even said that she didn't sleep well knowing he was motionless. She was probably tired.

Ah, the trusty fire. Once again. Harry was laying on his back on the couch, almost asleep when he heard the squeaking of the staircase yet again.

Harry sat up leisurely. He saw Hermione standing there in her pajamas. Just…staring at him.

"Hermione?" Harry said. She didn't say anything.

He got up and walked around the couch and leaned against the armrest.

"Hermione? Something wrong?" He asked once again.

She stepped off the last step of the stairs and slowly walked towards Harry, not looking at him. She looked off to the side. Harry stood up straight and took a few steps towards her.

She stopped right in front of Harry. She brought her arms up just a tiny bit and then stopped. She looked at her hands. She stared at the backs of them and then her palms. She then started to bring them up again.

She placed her arms around Harry's stomach, laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She let out a loud breath of relief.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on Hermione's. They stood there in each other's grasp. Harry didn't know why she was doing this but he returned the loving hug. After about 10 minutes, Hermione, little by little, eased her grip around Harry's stomach. And finally let go and looked away from him.

Harry leaned his head to the side and looked at Hermione. He took her hands in his.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"An apology. I feel awful." She replied.

"An apology? Hermione. You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything." He said.

She slid her hands out of his.

"Didn't I? I almost got you killed Harry!" She said as she sat down on the armrest.

"Hermione, that wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. You always help me out even if it means you almost dying." She walked over and sat on the large window sill, looking up to the moon.

"It's just, you're always there for me. I feel bad because I'm never there for YOU."

"Hermione." He started but Hermione held up a finger to let her finish.

"You always save my life. From the very beginning, you saved me from drowning, you saved me from knives and Angel. She stabbed you yet you are standing here asking me not to apologize. I never do anything for you."

Harry walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hermione." He whispered.

"You have done more for me then any other person could do." Harry gazed at her with a soft appearance.

Harry looked in her eyes. Watching the moon's reflection in the melted chocolate. Hermione turned to face Harry. She huddled next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Both were silent. After a minute or so, Hermione leaned back up and stared back out the window. Harry watched her.

"I'm so stupid for letting you do that. I should have just taken care of things myself. I shouldn't have dragged you into my problems." She whispered.

"Hermione." Harry said sensitively. She looked at him.

"Don't say that. You're not stupid. You are the smartest girl I have ever seen. You are so many things. Smart, confident, kind…(he said the last thing a little more quiet.)…beautiful."

Hermione tilted her head a little bit to the side with a hint of a questioning look on her face. Harry didn't know if she heard the last thing or not.

He reached up and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and placed his hand on the side of her face. Hermione put both of her hands over Harry's hand on her cheek and leaned into it. This was the most wonderful feeling she could ever experience, she closed her eyes. Harry took his hand and stroked her head. Following pieces of her hair. He stuck to a strand of hair that led him to her chin.

Hermione opened her eyes.

Harry put his other hand up to her face and slid it down to her chin. He slowly leaned in and she closed her eyes once more. He tenderly kissed her on the lips. Hermione was wrong, THIS was the most wonderful feeling she could ever experience. It was better then wonderful, it was amazing, incredible, remarkable, beyond belief…she could go on and on and on and on. She didn't want this moment to end. Neither did Harry.

He gently released and pressed his forehead against hers. Their noses almost touching.

"You mean so much to me Hermione." Harry said quietly.

"I do?"

"You mean the world to me."


	15. He Did Know It

Harry woke up with Hermione snuggled against him by the window. I guess they never left.

"Hey, Hermione, time to wake up." Harry softly whispered in her ear.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Harry.

"I love you" He said with a smile and kissed her on the lips.

She smiled back at him.

"I love you too." She said smiling back at him and kissed him.

She got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, we have to go to class." He said, standing up and taking her hand.

They walked into Snape's class. Everyone was standing around and talking, but when they walked in, everybody stared at Harry and Hermione's holding hands. Malfoy took the time to make an insult.

"Well look at this everybody. Dork and mudblood have finally gotten together." He clasped his hands and fluttered his eyes.

"They make such a good couple." He said sarcastically.

Everyone was still and then they all started cheering. Harry and Hermione smiled and blushed.

The news spread quickly and soon all of Hogwarts knew about them.

It was the day to leave. Hogwarts was done and they all had to go home. After they all had eaten, each one went to pack their stuff and get ready for the long train ride.

"I knew, see, didn't I know it." Ron kept telling them on the train. Harry and Hermione were sitting on one side and Ron on the other.

"I knew you two were always meant to be." Ron bragged. Harry and Hermione smiled, they knew the only way to get Ron to stop was to agree with him.

"Yep, You were right all along Ron." Harry said.

"Thank you." He replied.

Hermione looked at her watch.

"Wow, it's already 7." She said.

"What! I'm missing dinner!" Ron ran out of the room and down to the dining car.

They just laughed at Ron's love for food.

Harry scooted over to the window.

"Here, come 'ere" Harry said, holding out his arms for Hermione. She scooted next to him and he embraced her in his arms.

By the time Ron came back, Harry and Hermione were once again asleep. He decided not to wake them. He turned around and took a bite of a brownie.

"I knew it."

THEE END


End file.
